


Until it tears us apart...

by WishesForAnEgyptianKing (WishesForAEgyptianKing)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishesForAEgyptianKing/pseuds/WishesForAnEgyptianKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Some kind of stories are romantic, some of them are horrible. But some aren't told. Have you ever wondered what did happen to Ahkmenrah ? What did really happen that the 3 movies haven't told us ? Let me tell you the story of Ahkmenrah and Isis...''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ahk x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199961) by [curiouskoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouskoala/pseuds/curiouskoala). 



> Hey ! As my family always tells me, saying the WHOOOOLE truth is good, the opposite is BAD ! So, the whole truth is that my story is the product of my version of NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 1-2-3 :D *TADAAM* But, wait ! I still get some good parts of the movies. So, I'm....how should I say that....hum.....let's say that I'm NOT the ONLY.....hum....the only......BRAIN ! YEAH, NOT THE ONLY BRAIN WHO CREATED THIS STORY ! AH-AH ! I GOT IT ! THERE IS ALSO THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING MR. SHAWN LEVY ! BUT THERE IS ALSO CHRIS COLUMBUS, MARK RADCLIFFE AND THE ENTIRE CAST OF NATM 1-2-3 !!! YEAH ! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL ? ISN'T IT ? Okay, I know what you are thinking, I've already used to much LARGE LETTER , Huh ? Well, I'm finished okay !? :P See you later !

 

 

My story began 4003 years ago, in -1988. Well, my first story did. I was born in -1988, in Alexandria. ***Is that the city from Egypt ?*** Yes it is, and this is where I come from. My father immediatly said that I was the most precious thing he ever had (my mother was too, but she died while giving birth to me...). I still don't know if he meant it, 'cause he left me 6 weeks after I was born. So, my aunt Camelia took care of me with the whole time she could give me. So, the result of the beggining of my ''presirenteful'' (precious, desirable, adventurous and wondeful) life is :

1- My mom is dead because of ME ;

2- My dad left faster than me when I see a spider ***Thats for sure !*** ;

3- My aunt, a really young and sterile student, had to take me under her caring wings. (Let's get the things clear : my aunt was 14 years old, was studying and wasn't married when she got me. Can you imagine that she wasn't married ? ***Your aunt wasn't married 'cause she was 14 years old, you stupid ass !*** Yeah I know, my dear Ahk, but let me tell ya something : when a woman was 14, she was suppose to get married, divorced and married once again. All in ONE year. Oh, and she was suppose to get some childs too !)

So...what was I saying !? ***You were ending the part of the result of the beggining of your ''presirenteful'' life...*** YEAH, THAT'S IT ! So, as I was saying, I didn't have a...let's say that I didn't have a-- ***''good beggining''*** yes...a good beggining...thanks... ***You're welcome MY sweet Isis !*** CAN I CONTINUE...honey ? ***Yes...*** Thank you. So...yes, I had a really marvelous childhood, despite my father's missing. My aunt gave me the best things I could have gotten. She was caring about me like....like if I was her own daughter, which I was...almost. Anyway, I said enough about my childhood. Now I'll say more about the time I was 12 years old to....well...now. 

 

* * *

 

Semptember 2006, New Jersey, 18h46,

?= *I just want you to be okay...*

M=  I know, don't be afraid, I know it...

?= *I'm not afraid...I'm suspicious about him...

M=  Why ? He got me out of the poor life and gave me money, food and all of those things.

?= *Well, maybe he'll want something in return. Yeah, maybe he'll want THE thing from you.*

M= Are we talking about Larry Daley or not ? Jesse, I know he's a good guy. If He would have want THE thing, He would have asked it sooner....like when I was sleeping in his bed, right by his side...I think that it would have been a good time to ask for it, am I wrong ?

J= Melissa, life can be really surprising...I suggest you to be careful. Anyway, I have to go. Love ya*

M=  Bye. I love you too.

 

Right after she put the phone back on the table by the wall to her bedroom, Melissa jumped from happiness and ran to her bedroom. It was painted in a smooth blue and was ornemented with chocolate brown and gold lines that were forming all sort of flowers. She took a lot of time to create this zen style bedroom, but she was really happy and peaceful when she was getting into it. Melisa got 3 dresses out of her dressing and put them onto her bed. The first dress was black and gold and was asymetric, the second one was long and was ornemented with some blue/white lines. The third one was exquisite. It was black and some white diamonds were covering the upper part. She chose the third one, chose some comfy boots, attached her long black hair, took her bag and got out of her appartment. She was excited about her...wait, hold on...how must she calls it ? Date ? Meeting ? No matter how she should call it, she was going to eat with Larry. She chose to walk to the restaurant, since the temperature was really nice. The sun was going down and the air was breezy. When she got to the restaurant, she got in and asked for Larry Daley. At her surprise, the waiteress took her to a table were there was...A WOMAN ? A woman was sitting at the table. The red haired woman explained Melissa that Larry was at the washroom. She kindly invited her to seat by her side. Finally, Larry came back and sat by the mysterious woman. Larry looked embarrassed.

 

L=  Hey Mel. You are...a bit too soon... 

M= Yeah...I...was so happy to be with you tonight that I...thought you'd be okay if I'd be here sooner.

?=  Oh there is no problem ! I'm Camelia, Larry's girlfriend.

When she heard the mysterious woman, Mel felt her heart pounding a bit more. Her face became white.

 

L= Mel ? Are you okay ?

C= Yeah, you look so pale...

 

Mel took a deep breath and looked at Camelia.

 

M= Y--Y--Yes, I--I just happened to know a girl who's aunt was called Camelia...

C= Oh really ? Where is she now ?

M= Hum....far far away...

L= What do you mean ?

M= Hum...n--nothing. Well, nothing really important...

L= No, we are listening.

M= W--Well, there isn't so much to say... Her aunt was called Camelia, and...well that 17 years old girl disappeared on a single night...

L&C= DISAPPEARED !?

M= Yes...I know it sounds crazy, but that's the case.

L= B--But, what do you mean by ''disappeared'' ?

M= What do you think it means ?

L= I don't know... What did happen ?

M= Hum...

C= Can she come back ?

 

Melissa started to laugh from nervosity. She whispered : 

 

'''HE must come back first....''

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Melissa was lost in her mind. Larry was watching her. He thought :

 

''What is she hiding ? Why isn't she answering ?''

 

L= Are you okay Mel ? You are acting strangely...

M= Yes...I--I...should go...

L= No, wait ! Melissa, wait !

 

 

Mel ignored him and got up of her chair, took her coat and got out of the restaurant. She took a quick look inside the restaurant and saw Larry. He looked hurted. Really hurted. Mel started to get some salty pearls falling on her face. She took a deep breath and looked on the floor, while walking. The weather turned out so cold and dark. There was some raindrops falling on her crying face. She hasn't been inside the restaurant for 30 minutes, that she began to feel like that day...that day where...where...

 

 

''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !? WHY ?! WHY !?''

 

She was screaming at herself with a loud voice. She was lost, lost in everything. She couldn't stop thinking about that girl, that girl who was, once, hers. Totally hers...

 

''YOU'RE SO STUPID...SO...''

 

 

Melissa felt on her knees, into a puddle of water. She was crying a lot. Even if everybody was watching her, she didn't stopped. She stayed on the floor, on her knees. She was hiding her face into her hands.

 

''Why...why are you doing this...''

 

Melissa walked to a wall and sat by it. She put her face back in the palms of her hands. She couldn't stop crying. In fact, she was crying more and more. Suddenly, she felt someone putting a coat on her.

 

 

? = You gonna catch a cold like that...

 

She look up and saw Larry. He took her in his arms and walked her to his car. When they got home (Larry's home), Mel ran to the bedroom that was hers. When she got into her bed, she hid herself under the blanket. A few minutes later, she was crying, again. All the pain, that she got the day when the worst thing of her life happen, stayed inside for to long now... Larry slowly knocked on her door and got in. Since her bed a queen sized bed, Larry had enough place to lay by her side. He gently moved the banket and saw eyes full of sadness. He looked right at Melissa.

 

L= What did happen at the restaurant ?

M= I'm sorry...

L= You don't need to be sorry Mel, it's okay. I just need to know what did happen. And who were you talking about, when you whispered ''He'' ?

 

She couldn't say it...nobody should learn about that story...nobody...nobody...it needed to stay buried inside of her heart...

 

Mel got out of her bed and ran to the window.

 

M= It was stupid...I shouldn't have mention that...It was just...just stupid...like me...

 

Larry quickly stepped out of the bed and got by her side.

 

L= Melissa, how do you dare to say that you are stupid ? Mel, y--you are more intelligent than me sometime and... you are at least 24 years younger than me. Why would you think that ? Huh ?

M= You do not want to know... 

L= Hell yes I do ! I just let a girl going away for you !

 

Melissa didn't got the hint and kept looking outside of the appartement.

 

L= What is so creepy that you can't even tell me ? 

 

'' I'M JUST A LIAR LARRY ! OKAY ? I'M LIYING TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE !!! ''

 

Only god would have been able to understand how much she wanted to say those words. No matter how much she did, none of them have gotten out of her mouth. She was suffering inside...all alone. Larry kept looking at her, seeing her charming face perverted by the salty pearls falling on it. Suddenly, he understood : she needed to get something outside of her heart.

 

L= Listen, I...I got an idea. You'll follow me to the living room, I'll make some tea, we'll sit on the couch and we'll speak.

M= There is nothing to say...

L= Yes yes yes, there is something to say, 'cause I think that you got something dangerous hidden inside of that heart of yours !

 

He took her by the hand and she followed him to the living room down the stairs. When they got there, she sat on the couch and Larry got to the kitchen. She took deep breaths and looked at every angle of the room. When Larry came back, he put the two teacups on the coffee table, then he sat by her side.

 

L= So, do you have something to tell me ?

 

Melissa took a sip of her tea and looked away. The silence was unsustainable. Larry sighed and intended to go to the kitchen when :

 

M= Lary...w--why are you so good with me ?

 

He looked right in front of him  for a second and got back to the living room. He looked at Melissa.

 

L= B--Because I--I...

 

He looked down and sighed.

 

L= Because I know how it feels when you have nobody to help you, to listen to you, to care about you...and...and I don't want you to feel like I did.

 

This time he got the attention of Mel. He came back by her side and took her hand.

 

L= During my whole adolescence, I had nobody to help me. My dad was always searching something to scream on me and...my mother wasn't saying anything at all, 'cause she was always scared to be dumped by him. So, my teenage years were summarized by a threatening father and a mother that left everything happen and when I say everything, I mean E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. 

M= C-Can you give me an example ?

L= Well...have you ever wondered why I always wear some clothes with long sleeves ?

 

Larry lifted his right sleeve and Melissa glimpsed the horrors marked on his arm. There was some scars of cigarette butts and some knife and glass cuts. She gasped and looked at him.

 

L= My dad smoked enormously and...well, since he was always mad at me (for no reason at all), he used to burn my arms with his cigarette butts. I can tell you that It was the living hell. That's why I care about you some much. Okay, I will never burn or cut you, but I know that, sometime, psychological injuries are more unsustainable than physical injuries.

M= Oh...

L= So...I really want you to tell my what is the problem.

 

'' Should I tell him ? My god...I really need to talk to someone. ''

 

L= Mel...

 

She looked right at him. He took her hand and looked right at her too.

 

L= Trust me.

 

Then, everything got out of her mouth. The whole story, everything about her and that mysterious girl. When she had finished, Larry wasn't saying. She looked on the floor and gasped.

 

L= Thank you Mel.

 

Melissa looked at him, in awe.

 

M= What ?

L= Thank you.

M= For what ? 

L= That you trust me. That story that you've told me isn't simple. But, let me know something.

M= What ?

L= ''That girl'', why did she disappears ?

M= Well, I think that...she didn't wanted to be the same anymore so, she disappeared.

L= Okay.

 

Larry kissed Melissa on the cheek and took her empty cup with his to bring them to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen, she got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen and leaned on the middle counter.

 

M= Hold on a second. I've realized something. Camelia, what did happen with her ?

L= Well, when you left, I told her that I wanted to run after you and when I said that, she told me no to bother calling her again.

M= W--WHAT !? 

L= Yeah, I think that she thought that you might have been...you know...my girlfriend...

M= Oh...

L= Obiviously, you aren't. I mean, you are...like...my daughter...

M= Yeah...I'm sorry... 

 

After their talking, Larry ordered a pizza and they spent the rest of the night watching some movies.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so.... I hope you've enjoyed this post. Remember, I'm everything but professional in English :) So, please be nice to me :D
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and DO NOT forget to give some comments on what you DID like or what you DID NOT !
> 
>  
> 
> Goooooodbye ! *Muah !*


End file.
